


Остаточный эффект

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kink, M/M, Stony-bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кинк: АфродизиакРазмер: мини, 2859 словПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: сборная солянка из комиксов, МCU и фаноновКраткое содержание: асгардская медовуха творит чудеса





	Остаточный эффект

В капитанскую спальню Старк влетел с такой скоростью, что флаг, приколоченный к стене, взметнулся и затрепетал, надувшись пузырём, а со столика смело стопку бумаги — в редкие свободные минуты Стив рисовал для детского книжного издательства. Слоны и носороги разлетелись по полу, и Тони, чертыхаясь, кинулся их собирать. 

— Вот же чёрт! И что бы тебе, Кэп, не рисовать в планшете, как все нормальные люди?

Стив опустился на колени и выудил из-под кровати особенно летучий листок.

— Вопрос, лишённый смысла, — заметил он. — Вот ты, например, почему врываешься через окно, а не ходишь как все нормальные люди? Пожар? Красный Череп воскрес и захватывает мир? Наташа снова поспорила с Клинтом, и надо спешить, чтобы предотвратить смертоубийство?

— Да что ему станется, — отмахнулся Тони, деактивировал броню и посмотрел на Стива как-то странно. — Нет, проблема другая. Брюс к тебе ещё не заходил?

— Нет. Что, Халк снова хочет спарринг? — Стив сложил листки и поднялся. — В любое время.

— Да нет же, — чуточку раздражённо ответил Тони и уставился на него тревожным внимательным взглядом. — Стив, а ты себя нормально чувствуешь? Ничего странного не замечал?

Соображал Стив быстро. И был довольно опытным лидером Мстителей, так что сразу сложил два и два.

— Что вы с Брюсом натворили?

Тони скорбно вздохнул.

— Имей в виду, ничего такого не планировалось, и Брюс вообще ни при чём, — он помолчал и добавил слишком решительно, чтобы сказанное было правдой на все сто, — совершенно ни при чём. Просто... ты ведь сегодня заходил ко мне в мастерские?

— Тони, — грозно сказал Стив, изрядно настороженный всей этой прелюдией — и тем, как у Старка горели скулы. — Просто скажи, что стряслось.

— Ты отравился, — выпалил Старк, и Стив изумлённо поднял брови. — Мы экспериментировали с асгардской медовухой, то есть Брюс экспериментировал, а я как раз улучшил фильтры в броне, ну и решил проверить их в деле. Кто ж знал, что эта пакость попадёт наружу. Мы её убрали, когда поняли, что случилось, но ты, кажется, успел схватить дозу.

Стив отчётливо ощутил, как на затылке шевелятся волосы, а по спине течёт жар. Асгардская медовуха и сама по себе была опаснейшей вещью, а уж в сочетании с парой беспокойных гениев грозила и вовсе уж чудовищными результатами. С другой стороны…

— Меня ведь не берёт никакая отрава, — напомнил он, увидел выражение лица Тони и с некоторым беспокойством уточнил, — не берёт же?

— Асгардская медовуха, — повторил Старк с самым несчастным видом. – Я бы не стал рисковать. Не тобой, Кэп, слишком ты для меня… для всех нас важен.

В комнате стало жарко, как в тропиках, что было весьма странно, учитывая систему центрального кондиционирования. К тому же у Стива наметились проблемы с сердцем, ни с того ни с сего принявшегося колотиться чуть ли не вдвое чаще. 

— Допустим, — пытаясь быть спокойным, сказал Стив. – И что со мной случится? Вырастут зелёные рога и чешуя? Я умру на месте?

— Нет, — Тони, казалось, испытывает одновременно ужас и облегчение. И стыд, что было уж совсем странно, хотя… — Нет, Кэп, тебе просто очень захочется в постель. И не чтоб в ней отлежаться, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

В теле словно звенело множество тонких струн — странное, непривычное состояние, и хуже всего было то, что оно не проходило, а делалось сильней. То ли присутствие Тони усугубляло проблему, то ли яд сумел справиться с силами суперсолдата и принялся действовать на полную, только Стив чувствовал себя так, словно ухитрился схватить лихорадку: в голове стучала кровь, по мышцам растекалась странная слабость, и ткань одежды стала раздражать. 

— Я сто раз тебе говорил, что не стоит считать меня таким уж наивным, — пробормотал он, тщетно пытаясь взять себя в руки, — а ты всё ещё уверен, что я покраснею, если при мне скажут слово «секс».

Тони тоже заметил неладное и смерил Стива внимательным взглядом.

— Ну, на самом деле ты и вправду покраснел, и я как раз об этом, — он прикусил губу. — Кэп. Понимаю, я совсем не в твоём вкусе, но тут, чёрт, особенно выбирать не приходится, а?

Видимо, на лице у Стива отразилось всё, о чём он подумал, потому что Тони пожал плечами и быстро добавил:

— Ну, ты же у нас по девушкам, просто такой же идеальной, чтоб тебе подошла, на свете нет. А я — вот он, рядом, и это я виноват, что тебя так разобрало, так что мне и решать твою маленькую большую проблему.

Стив охотно высказался бы на этот счёт, и сказал бы многое — слишком многое! — но вот беда, горло отчего-то перехватило, а во рту сделалось сухо. К тому же жар, терзавший его, сконцентрировался в паху, да так, что свободные домашние брюки принялись жать в самых нежных местах.

— Проблему? — всё-таки прохрипел он, и Тони многозначительно показал глазами на выпирающий в паху тугой ком.

— Я вот об этом. Тут пробежка, бокс и душ не помогут, верь мне. Только секс. Много-много секса. 

— Ты не обязан, — выдохнул Стив, понимая, что пропал, причём давно. К Тони он неровно дышал уже столько лет, что трудно было даже вспомнить, когда это началось. Казалось, так было всегда: стоило Тони оказаться рядом, и Стив начинал потихоньку сходить с ума. Конечно, он держался в рамках приличий и ничем себя не выдавал, понимая, что шансов нет, но сейчас, когда Тони так откровенно себя предлагал, держаться стало куда труднее. Почти невозможно. — Я могу перетерпеть, я твой командир, в конце концо…

Тони качнулся вперёд и поцеловал его, быстро и горячо, точно боялся, что его тут же оттолкнут, и одного этого поцелуя хватило, чтобы все запреты, которые Стив громоздил перед собой самим, рухнули. 

Бородка чуть кололась, горячие губы раскрылись для Стива, мягкий язык коснулся его языка, и Стив, окончательно сходя с ума, перехватил Тони ладонью за затылок, второй — за талию. Потянул к себе, продолжая целовать, вжался всем телом, успел поразиться тому, как естественно и правильно ощущается это тесное объятие — их с Тони словно лепили по одной общей мерке, и теперь они, наконец, совпали идеально, до миллиметра, как вообще не бывает, — и понял ещё кое-что.

Тони не был жертвой. Не сейчас и не с ним. Совесть могла спать спокойно: так не целуют по необходимости или из чувства долга, и никакая асгардская отрава не может заставить человека обнимать вот так: словно единственным, что Старку нужно было в жизни, был он, Стив Роджерс. 

Хорошо бы ещё и Тони не сомневался в том, как нужен, но прямо сейчас Стив решил оставить разговоры на потом. Прижимая к себе Тони, он зарывался пальцами в короткие встрёпанные волосы, выглаживал изгиб поясницы, всю жизнь сводивший его с ума — нельзя, просто нельзя иметь такую фигуру! — и целовал, пока не кончился воздух, и Тони не прикусил его за губу, требуя отпустить.

Стив и отпустил. Ненадолго и совсем недалеко. Они уставились друг на друга — одинаково взъерошенные, раскрасневшиеся, растерянные и ошеломлённые этим поцелуем. Тони облизнулся, по-видимому, рефлекторно, и пробормотал:

— Это было... охренеть как.

— Не выражайся, — так же автоматически попросил Стив. Он бы выразился и покрепче, будь это хоть в какой-то степени приемлемо. — Ты точно хочешь?

Вместо ответа Тони вжался в него собой, так что всякие сомнения отпали, и Стив снова потянулся целоваться.

Где-то вдалеке звенел телефон, но им обоим было бы наплевать, даже если б небо упало на землю. Горячая кожа касалась кожи, влажные губы — губ. Членом Тони вжимался Стиву в бедро и медленно, искушающе тёрся о него, явно не осознавая, что делает и не понимая, как это действует на Стива. Тот не выдержал, наконец, сгрёб Тони в охапку, вздёрнул на руки, прижал к груди.

— Прямо здесь? — спросил он хрипло. Тони обнял его за шею и чувствительно цапнул за ухом, щекотно выдохнул:

— Ну, можем сначала сходить погулять, победить парочку злодеев, устроить брифинг... не болтай ерунды, Кэп. Думаешь, мы куда-нибудь в таком состоянии дойдём?

Конечно, он был прав. Стив не поручился бы за себя самого, а что до Тони — тот так часто и жарко дышал ему в шею, так вылизывал кожу, что ясно было: попробуй Стив притормозить, и Тони его попросту прикончит.

Больше того: Стив был уверен, что и сам умрёт на месте, если придётся остановиться. Не сейчас. Не когда каким-то чудом ему досталось то, чего он так давно хотел и не смел взять... по множеству причин, каждая из которых сейчас казалась чистейшей ерундой. Не когда Тони обхватывал его руками и ногами, бешено целуя и отказываясь отлепляться даже чтоб избавиться от одежды. Стиву пришлось встряхнуть его, чтобы привести в чувство, и Тони, рыча от нетерпения, рванул с него форменную футболку в ту же секунду, как Стив расправился с его, рваной и испачканной десятком подозрительных жидкостей разом. 

Кожей к коже оказалось совершенно невыносимо. Крошечные ожоги от сварки, шрам на плече и ещё один, гигантский и неровный, окружавший реактор — всё это Стив видел, и не раз, но никогда не трогал, а теперь было можно и касаться их, и вылизывать, и прихватывать небольшие тёмные соски, тугие и покрытые крошечными морщинками. Можно было пробовать пульс Тони губами, проводить языком по изгибам вен под смуглой кожей, можно было даже кусаться — и Стив делал всё это, шалея от вседозволенности и восторга, обмирая от того, как Тони проделывал всё то же самое с ним самим.

На узкой койке оказалось неожиданно удобно. Чёрт, Стив обошёлся бы и без кровати вообще, если бы пришлось, но она была — и Тони, уместившийся на ней, выглядел как концентрированное искушение — горячее, невыносимо желанное, почти порнографичное. Стив дёрнул на себе ремень, не сводя взгляда со смуглой нахальной ладони, медленно ползущей к застёжке потёртых джинсов. Змейка разошлась сама, и в ту же секунду Тони, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза, расстегнул свою, запустил пальцы внутрь, выправляя крепко стоящий член, и облизнулся — напоказ, вызывающе.

— Господи боже, — выдохнул Стив. — Тони, я же с тебя не слезу.

— Сколько угодно, — усмехнулся Тони, совершенно не устрашившись. — Я с тебя тоже. Есть возражения?

Собственный член тяжело и упрямо толкнулся Стиву в ладонь. С трудом избавившись от оставшейся одежды, Стив подступил к Тони, откровенно ласкавшему себя, потянул с него джинсы и убедился в том, что белья Старк не надел.

— А я думал... — он замолчал, потому что дыхания не хватало, и накрыл влажно блестящую головку пальцем, потёр, заставив Тони вскрикнуть и развести колени. — Думал, ты в том своём красном безобразии.

— Для тебя надену, — торопливо пообещал Тони, подсовывая под себя подушку. — Потом. Иди в меня, Стив, у тебя уже хоть гвозди забивай...

Небогатого опыта и довольно глубокой теоретической подготовки Стиву вполне хватило. Он поискал глазами по сторонам, ненавидя необходимость отрываться, идти куда-то за смазкой, и встретил понимающий весёлый взгляд.

— Всё-таки ты меня недооцениваешь, — Тони поймал его за руку и потянул к себе, дав почувствовать всё, о чём Стив уже догадывался. Дураком Тони никогда не был и на авось не полагался, так что под пальцами Стива таяло и сжималось мокрое, скользкое и растянутое. — Спокоен теперь?

— Нет, — честно выдохнул Стив, устраиваясь между раздвинутых бёдер и с ошеломлённым изумлением чувствуя, что уже находится на грани — а ведь обычно он считал себя холодным парнем, способным прожить без секса столько, сколько потребуется. — Нет, Тони. Я сейчас какой угодно, но не спокойный.

Тони закинул руки ему за голову, подался бёдрами навстречу, медленно принимая в себя и не позволяя Стиву отстраниться. Тот и не пытался: в Тони было потрясающе. Жарко, мокро, обжигающе хорошо. 

— Так... давно... — прохрипел Стив, пытаясь сказать то, что рвалось из самого сердца. — Так тебя...

Хватка рук на его шее усилилась, Тони сцепил пальцы в замок и притянул Стива к себе, поцеловал, оборвав признание на половине. Он двинулся навстречу, насаживаясь до предела и сжимаясь, пришпорил Стива пятками и выдохнул:

— Просто делай. Потом, всё потом.

Просить дважды Стива не пришлось. Он поймал ритм, вогнал как мог глубоко, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как сердце грохочет в груди, поцеловал Тони так, что призрачный привкус крови появился на губах и тут же исчез, смытый сладостью, стал двигаться ритмично, жёстко, на каждом толчке чувствуя, как Тони дрожит внутри. Обхватывает его, грязно и мокро, целует — самозабвенно и отчаянно. Задыхаясь, стонет, принимая снова и снова, с каждым движением делаясь всё слаще и нежней там, глубоко внутри, куда Стив увлечённо вколачивался членом. 

Продержаться так долго было невозможно. Просто выше человеческих сил, усиленных сывороткой или нет — неважно. Стив заглянул в затянутые поволокой глаза, подхватил Тони под поясницу, прогибая под себя, втолкнулся в тесное, часто сжимавшееся и кончил, успев почувствовать, как Тони под ним словно прострелило разрядом.

Было мокро. И солоно, потому что губу себе Стив всё-таки прокусил. Не успев толком опомниться, он поцеловал Тони в раскрытый расслабленный рот, слабо двинулся, понимая, что избыток ощущений сразу после оргазма может быть неприятным и не собираясь причинять Тони лишних неудобств. В Тони отчётливо захлюпало, и Стив, смущённый непристойным звуком, замер снова.

В следующую секунду Тони ответил на поцелуй, принялся зализывать небольшую ранку, словно ничего слаще в жизни не пробовал. 

— Спасибо, Тони, — выдохнул Стив и с ужасом понял, что возбуждается снова. А ведь и минуты не прошло.

— Не вытаскивай, — посоветовал Тони, улыбаясь шальной пьяной улыбкой. — Какой смысл?

Стив поцеловал его счастливым, чуточку виноватым поцелуем, щекой прижался к щеке.

— Уверен? Может быть больно, я читал.

Тони рассмеялся, хрипло и возбуждённо, ткнулся губами Стиву в ключицу. Лизнул там, потёрся щекой, чуть шершавой от пробившейся под вечер щетины, и Стив едва не застонал, так хотелось сгрести его и трахать до обморока, до беспамятства. Досыта.

— Я быстрый, — шёпотом заверил Тони. — И тоже... давно. Сделаем вид, что мы ничего лишнего друг другу не говорили? 

Стив кивнул, хотя не был уверен в том, что это правильное решение. Впрочем, время для разговоров об упущенных шансах и общем будущем было неподходящим: он сам еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать втрахивать Тони в кровать, а Тони блестел на него глазами, в которых заново вспыхнувшее желание спорило с опаской. 

Что поделать, Стив любил его такого. Недоверчивого к чувствам, слишком умного и потому всегда чуточку несчастного, ехидного, уязвимого и смертельно опасного, ребячливого и весёлого, как мальчишка, и готового в любую секунду отдать всё без остатка, лишь бы мир, который Тони так любил, продолжал жить и крутиться на положенном месте.

— Как скажешь, — прошептал Стив, поймал короткий благодарный взгляд и на пробу, совсем слегка, качнул бёдрами. — Отдохнул?

— В полной боевой, — Тони вмялся губами в угол его рта, чуть сжался внизу, заставив Стива задохнуться. — Как и ты. Не бойся.

— Кажется, ты тоже надышался, — прошептал Стив, начиная двигаться. Мягче и медленней, чем в первый раз, но всё-таки довольно настойчиво — и на лице Тони не проступило ни тени боли. Он прикрыл глаза и принялся качать бёдрами навстречу, принимая и поддерживая ритм, ладони его скользнули по плечам Стива, сжались, привлекая к себе. 

— Может, и так, — отозвался Тони. — Ещё. 

Ни одному в жизни приказу Стив не следовал с такой охотой. Он целовал, обнимал, выглаживал смуглое гибкое тело, прихватывал ладонями и губами, вталкивался членом, позволял Тони хватать себя и царапать ногтями, вжиматься быстро налившимся кровью пахом себе в живот. В том, что Тони от природы достался недурной темперамент, не было сомнений — стоило посмотреть хотя бы на то, как он работает: не покладая рук, самозабвенно. Да что там работа, достаточно было хотя бы раз сцепиться с ним на словах, чтобы убедиться в том, что Тони Старк и холодное равнодушие несовместимы в принципе. Он жил, воевал и творил с одинаковым пылом, в этом Стив убедился давным-давно — но то, что этот темперамент распространяется и на любовные дела, стало для него восхитительным сюрпризом. 

Во второй раз Тони кончал дольше, медленней. Стив даже успел почувствовать, как медленная судорога катится по нему от пальцев ног до макушки, заставляя выгнуться и встать на лопатки, а потом наслаждение взяло власть и над ним самим, принудив вскрикнуть и излиться.

— Господи боже, — с трудом выговорил Стив. Губы его не слушались. — Тони, ты такой...

— М-м-м? — Тони потёрся о него щекой, ласкаясь, как кот. То, что Тони не только страстный, но ещё и ласковый, было как шарик мороженого рядом с кусочком пирога: идеально. — Могучего капитана после секса тянет на нежности?

— А гения и филантропа — на то, чтоб отгородиться? — ответно съязвил Стив. Не будь он сейчас так счастлив и доволен жизнью — и они вполне могли поругаться да хоть на тему того, чем считать случившееся. Потому что Стив решительно отказывался сводить всё к банальному сексу, и намеревался убедить в своей правоте и Тони. — Не нужно. То есть если тебе так спокойнее...

Тони вздохнул и прижался к нему, закрывая глаза. Кивнул, ничего не говоря, и Стива окатило почти болезненной нежностью — и новой волной желания. Взять бы Тони на руки, защитить от всего на свете, сцеловать все следы бед и испытаний, заставить поверить в то, как он нужен, как хорош...

Вместо этого Стив просто сказал:

— Я бы не отказался немного передохнуть — и повторить. Как ты отнесёшься?

— С удовольствием, — Тони поцеловал его в плечо. — И я покажу тебе, что умею руками и ртом. Задница у меня уже поёт аллилуйя. 

— А я предупреждал, — Стив помолчал, решаясь, и предложил, — поменяемся? 

Глаза Старка вспыхнули предвкушением.

— Чувствую, сегодня у меня будет Рождество вне графика, — заявил он и поцеловал Стива в губы. — Но если решишь передумать — поверь, есть ещё куча способов не оставить тебя несчастным.

Стив невольно улыбнулся в ответ. То, как Тони ухитрялся везде находить новые пути, работало и в любви — вспомнить хотя бы, с чего всё началось.

— Надеюсь, — заметил он, про себя молясь, чтобы Тони не оскорбился, — ты понимаешь, что даже вся асгардская медовуха меня не возьмёт. Всё равно, что бы там ни было в воздухе развеяно. Можешь успокоить Брюса, он уже обзвонился.

— Понимаю, — Тони прикусил губу. — И передам, конечно, но есть два момента. Во-первых, мне-то не всё равно, что там в воздухе, и пару раз я вдохнул без фильтра. Для храбрости. А во-вторых — уж очень был хороший повод, согласен? Или... или тебе не понравилось?

— Почему же? Понравилось, — Стив обнял его покрепче, чтобы Тони уж точно никуда не делся. — И вообще я чувствую, что завтра меня накроет остаточным эффектом. Возможно, длительным.

— Очень длительным и неизлечимым, — предположил Тони, сияя глазами, и Стив кивнул, совершенно серьёзно соглашаясь с этой гипотезой.

У них с Тони была вся жизнь, чтобы её доказать.


End file.
